tai y sora te protegeré asta el fin
by rober 666
Summary: bueno tai ama a sora y cuando esta a punto de decirle que la ama le dice que ama a matt y que pasara


fue un día como cualquiera en la vida de tai hasta que después en un día era invierno y la cara de sora mostraba preocupación se veía indecisa después se acerca a tai y le digo...

retomando ese día tai mi protagonista se acerca a una sora preocupada y temblorosa ella tenia ganas de confesarle algo a una persona.

TAI: hola sora que sucede.

SORA: ha hola tai eres tu.

TAI: ¿tienes frió? si quieres te presto mi abrigo.

SORA: no es necesario tai oye tu conoces a matt muy bien cierto.

TAI: claro sora para eso el es mi amigo.

SORA: que bueno tai pues sabes yo...

TAI: si que susede.

SORA: (tomo aire) quiero regalarle algo a matt sabes pronto se acerca la navidad y me gustaría regalarle algo.

TAI: pero porque yo no veo algo de malo en que tu le regalarles algo sora.

SORA: es que tu no me entiendes sabes yo bueno yo tengo miedo.

TAI: pero de que sora dime.

SORA: bueno te diré nunca pensé decírselo a nadie es mas no se lo he dicho ni a mi madre pero pensando tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre he contado con tigo no es cierto.

TAI: claro sora siempre estaré con tigo en lo que sea pero dime sora.

SORA:(roja y nerviosa) bueno es que ma...matt bueno el me gusta.

eso fue el golpe muy duro para el saber que tai siempre sintió un gran cariño por ella y cuando supo que sora quería a otra persona y lo peor para el es que esa persona es o era su mejor amigo quien iba imaginar que sora senita tal cosa por su amigo la verdad nadie tampoco -_- lo digo por matt.

SORA: tai responde tu que me sugieres que le de.

TAI: no lo se yo se que lo que tu le des le gustara.

SORA:(medio roja) tu...tu...lo crees.

TAI: claro sabes lo mas importante es lo sencillo lo que salga de tu corazón aparte tu eres la que porta el emblema del amor no es cierto.

SORA: si.

TAI: entonces daselo.

SORA: muchas gracias tai no se como agradecértelo.

sora se alejo de ahí contenta y muy sonrojada mientras que tai estaba destrozado por dentro el no sabia como reaccionar si llorar o aguantar aquel sufrimiento que aun tenia el sabia que aun diciéndole que tai la quería no tenia caso que aun dándole un beso no tenia resultado y aun que le dolía el salió con la cabeza en alto bueno la navidad llego y lo único que quería hacer es regalarle algo a sora compro un osito un brazalete y una carta que decía.  
-

hola sora.

como estas espero y que bien en primero tengo que felicitarte ya que hoy es navidad espero que nunca olvides cuanto te quiero por ser mi amiga ya que tu y yo hemos pasado problemas que hemos luchado juntos hasta el fin ahora yo luchare solo hasta que me muera yo se que siempre estarás junto con matt luchando así como yo siempre quise hacerlo junto a ti bueno ahora yo deseo que estés bien y que tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

ATTE: tai.

tai terminado su carta una lagrima recorre su cara para firmar su carta a el le dolía mas que nada perder a lo que el era su gran amor cariño para el era lo mejor haber conocido a sora pero ahora saber que simplemente serán amigos le dolía pero tenia que enfrentarlo el seguía caminando. Bueno para no hacerlo mas largo tai tenia en plan dárselo pero todo paso rápido no tuvo tiempo hasta que en el concierto de matt había una sora nerviosa con un lindo regalo con un listón rojo y envoltura verde que sora abrasaba mas roja y nerviosa y con manos temblorosas que nada y tai decidió apoyarla para que entrara.

SORA:(pensando) que tal le gustara mi regalo yo acaso le gustare y si tiene novia no se mejor no le digo nada. (pero tai eres un tonto que acaso no te duele perderla yo creo que no -_-).

TAI: que te sucede sora que nunca piensas decirle.

SORA: si pero.

tai toma su hombro y con una mirada sumamente triste...

TAI: pero que sora no creo que el te lo diga tienes que decirle recuerda que tu tienes mi valor si nunca se lo confiesas nunca lo sabrá.

en ese momento sora entra con miedo a lo que pueda ocurrir ya fuera con frío y casi con muchas ganas de llorar era tai el único que estaba con el era agumon que había dicho.

AGUMON: parece que ya has madurado sabes el antiguo tai no la dejaría ir (yo prefiero al antiguo tai BUUUUAAAA -_-)

TAI: tu lo crees sabes abecés pienso que lo mejor es que sora tenga lo mejor aunque no sea yo el que se lo de aunque un verdadero amigo desea lo mejor para sus semejantes y mas para una niña tan linda como es sora.

AGUMON: hay tai yo se que sora sabrá reconocerlo yo se que ella te gusta pero lo mejor es dejarla ir.

TAI: gracias en serio te lo agradezco la verdad tu eres mi mejor amigo.

AGUMON: claro recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

tai se alejo de ahí aunque fue muy duro no dejar de mirar atrás y su regalo bueno se lo pensó dejar de una vez terminado el concierto de matt aunque se decepciono al ver algo muy horrible para el.

y valla que lo era sora estaba besando a matt ellos se abrazaban ya que hacia mucho frió y tai los interrumpe.

TAI:(demasiado triste) so...sora mmm he.

SORA: (soltándose de matt) si que deseas tai.

TAI: nada sora solo que seme olvido un regalo que quise darte porque hoy es navidad.

SORA: gracias tai por cierto muchas gracias por apoyarme sabes tu eres mi mejor amigo.

sora abraza a tai muy fuerte en señal de gratitud y lo besa en la mejilla aunque matt se puso celoso a tai no le importo y no pudo dejar de sonrojarse.

TAI: de nada sora sabes que siempre cuentas con migo en lo que sea.

tai se aleja el tenia ganas infinitas de llorar siguió caminando junto con agumon ya llegando a su casa comienza a llorar desconsolablemente y kari lo escucha.

KARI: hermano eres tu.

TAI:(secándose las lagrimas) si soy yo que sucede kari.

KARI: es que te escuche como llorando y vine a verte.

TAI: no es nada kari (suspira y quiere comenzar a llorar).

KARI: vamos hermano dímelo no me puedes mentir.

TAI: no es nada solo que habré hecho lo correcto.

KARI: de que vamos dímelo.

AGUMON: si lo mas correcto es decirle a tu hermana la verdad.

tai tomo aire y le dijo.

KARI: ya veo sabes hermano si que has madurado.

AGUMON: vez tai tu hermana tiene razón.

TAI: si lo se pero tu que crees habré hecho lo correcto crees que haberla dejado ir con mi mejor amigo fue lo mejor.(NOOOOOO! -_- lo digo por matt ).

KARI: no lo se pero la verdad si quieres a alguien de verdad lo mas correcto es querer lo mejor para ella y mas si esa persona no te quiere no se da cuenta de lo que vales.

TAI: vamos keri tu lo dices porque tu eres mi hermana simplemente si me comparo con matt soy un cero a la izquierda el es guapo pega con cualquier chava y es mas maduro que yo en cambio yo que soy un chico tonto que no sirve para nada la verdad sora se merece a matt en lugar que a mi.

KARI: no digas tonterías no solo porque seas mi hermano te digo es porque lo veo recuerdo que tu siempre estuviste con sora y con migo en todo momento que nos apoyaste sufriste lloraste reíste sentiste con nosotros aparte tu y matt son individuos diferentes tu tienes una cualidad que ni el mismo matt no tiene.

TAI: que hermana no veo una cosa que yo tenga.

KARI:(medio enojada) claro que la tienes es ese valor que te caracteriza ese valor que posee tu corazón el valor mas grande que tu mismo emblema.

TAI: de que.

KARI: porque tu tienes mucho cariño que matt carece y eso es que tu vales mucho como persona tai pues eres mas que mi hermano eres mi amigo eres mi todo gracias a ti el valor que yo tengo es porque me enseñaste a sacarlo yo se que sora nunca se dio cuenta porque su amor es muy ciego.

TAI: porque me lo dices.

KARI: porque una persona que en verdad te quiere no te hace esto con tu amigo y porque digo que su amor es ciego porque ella solo se fijo en lo físico y no en los verdaderos valores que tu solo tienes es por eso que no te rindas lucha saca tu cariño a relucir yo se que alguien te amara de verdad y se dará cuenta de ti (como yo).

TAI: hay kari te quiero eres mi hermana nunca he escuchado tales cosas solo algo que no me tiene tranquilo.

KARI: que hermano.

TAI: como que soy feo he _

tai con una sonrisa abraza a kari y ella le comenta mas de lo que vale como persona y eso de que es feo no lo es porque "ella" dice que nadie es feo que todos bellos tanto por dentro como por fuera bueno para no hacerlo mas largo tai y los demás luchan contra MENOMYOTISMON bueno todo paso, matt y sora van al centro comercial pero enfrentaran lo mas duro para sora quieren saberlo pues vamos

MATT: mira eso.

SORA: que es mi amor.

MATT: es una guitarra vamos a ver.

SORA: pero yo quería ver la ropa.

bueno sin un motivo matt y sora van a visitar toda la tienda.

MATT: eso fue estupendo no mi vida.

SORA: claro mi amor (Hay hay hay hay canto y no lloro -_- BUUUAAAA).

de pronto un carro negro se acerca a la odiosa horrible y gacha "parejita" y del auto salen 2 tipos el primero con una navaja ambos con cara tapada menos de los ojos que el primero acerca a matt y le trata de empuñar la navaja).

TIPO1: tu eres yamato ishida no es cierto.

MATT: si que diablos quieren.

TIPO2:(con risa patética) nosotros te queremos a ti vamos súbelo al coche.

SORA: no déjenlo en paz.

MATT: vamos sora no te metas en esto.

TIPO2: vamos rápido súbelo y tu estúpida CALLATE! ( unos de los tipos trata de subirlo al coche mientras que matt se oponía y el otro golpea a sora en la boca de el estomago por suerte tai estaba pasando y...)

TAI: que sucede déjenla en paz no te permitiré que la golpees y menos en mi cara MALDITO!.

SORA: vamos tai no vallas no me gustaría que tu estés herido hayy que me hacen.

unos de los tipos tira a matt, coge a sora del cabello y con una navaja en la garganta amenaza a tai.

TIPO1: cállate o tu amiga muere.

SORA:(llorando) vamos tai vete no quiero que estés aquí nooo hayyy.

era tal la furia incontrolable de tai que se abalanzo al tipo que tenia la navaja ese tipo suelta a sora ella cae en el piso seguía gritando y llorando porque tai fue a rescatarla cuando forcejeaban ambos el segundo tipo saca una navaja y se la entierra en el abdomen a tai ambos se echan a correr.

SORA:(llorando) noo tai reacciona que te pasa responde vamos taiii matt has algo por favor llama a la policía a la ambulancia.

MATT: (asustado) si.

matt corre desesperado por una ambulancia mientras que sora abraza a tai ella no lo soltaba el seguía perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre mientras que sora no dejaba de abrazarlo acariciar su rostro, cabello y apoyarlo para que el no muriera.

SORA:(llorando y abrazando a tai) vamos chiquito no te mueras te necesito no me dejes sola entiende que tu eres mi mejor amigo que sin ti no soy nadie.

en ese momento tai reacciona usa su ultimo respiro acaricia el rostro de sora con una mirada muy dulce que solo el dijo lo que sora jamás olvidara..

TAI:(llorando y soltando su ultimo suspiro) sabes eres lo mas grande que me ha ocurrido gracias ti mi valor brilla y quiero decirte lo que siempre callé eso es que te amo sora te amo mucho nunca pensé que me ocurriera algo así pero gracias a ti mi vida es mas bella que por cada sonrisa que tu me brindas es lo mejor para mi que este donde este siempre contaras con migo TE AMO sora sabes no me importa si matt se pone celoso pero deseo besarte y que tu seas la persona que me brinde el ultimo aliento y siempre te cuidare.

sora mira muy tristemente a tai su gran amigo se muere y lo peor es que el arriesgo su vida por la suya de pronto comienza a recordar todo lo que ella paso junto a el todas sus hazañas esas veces que ella lo abrazaba para que la cuidara esa misma ocasión cuando el casi arriesgo su vida con tal de que ella estuviera bien y ahora es demasiado tarde el esta agonizando mientras que donde lo sujetaba de la cabeza no paraba de sangrar ella no dejaba de llorar y solo dijo..

SORA:(llorando y sujetando su mano fuertemente) yo tan bien TE AMO TAI pero no te mueras yo te quiero mas que a nada y lo de matt solo fue amor pasajero pero tu eres diferente yo lo se porque pensar que siempre me apoyaste hasta cuando dije esa estupidez pero tu me forzaste a entrar si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que vales de tu verdadero amor hacia mi nada de esto hubiera pasado es mas mi mas grande anhelo tu me lo recordaste esa era que tu fueras mi novio y que nunca me dejaras sola pero crecí y tuve una invesil forma de ver las cosas se notaba que tu tenias algo que me faltaba eso era el verdadero cariño que tu me tienes ahora que sucede piensas irte hayy ya no se ni que digo fue mi culpa.

TAI: vamos mi amor no llores me tendrás preocupado si sigues así.

SORA: pero como quieres que yo no llore si TE AMO es mas para que me creas.

sora acaricio su mano lo beso en la boca muy apasionada y tiernamente tai con pocas fuerzas que le quedaban acerco alzo su cuerpo para que ambos se acercaran y para que el beso fuera mas rico después tai se recuesta en las rodillas de sora toma su mano mientras con la otra secaba sus lagrimas mientras que la consuela trata que su muerte fuera menos dolorosa cuando de pronto sus ojos se ponen en blanco su piel pierde color y sus dos manos caen lentamente tai había muerto.

SORA:(desesperada) tai responde por favor no te mueras (toma su pulso) no...no puede ser esta...TAI TE AMO no me dejes por dios no te lo lleves dame una oportunidad de que viva junto a mi de que este a mi lado tengo tantas ganas de que el fuera mi novio pero por favor dios no te lo lleves noooo porque tai me dejaste yo que te amo tanto. (cuando dijo lo ultimo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente)

sora coloca sus manos en el rostro de tai las desliza poco a poco hasta que sus ojos se cierran completamente después sora se abalanza al cuerpo de tai y comienza a llorar desconsolable tomaba su mano totalmente helada y la pasaba en el mismo rostro de sora tai murió como quería en los brazos de su amada.

bueno el tiempo transcurre y sora no deja de olvidarlo cuando saca de pronto de uno de sus cajones una foto en el digimundo en donde tai sonreía a lado de ella cuando observo el regalo que tai le había obsequiado no lo había abierto porque no había tenido tiempo cuando lo abre tenia tres regalos que sora tendría como un tesoro el mas valioso para ella uno era el osito el segundo un brazalete de fina plata en las que decía con amor de tai y el tercero era lo mas lindo era la carta que tai había escrito por ultima vez a sora de pronto ella comienza a llorar.

SORA:(llorando) hay mi amor mi cielo siempre estuvo con migo aunque yo era muy indiferente hacia el (demasiado diría yo) si yo le hubiera dicho que en verdad no quiero a matt y me hubiera dado en cuenta lo que en realidad vales yo estaría todos los días y noches a tu lado pero ahora es demasiado tarde pero tu estas con migo no es así yo se que si pero lo único que deseo en verdad es que tu me sepas perdonar algún día para que lo digo si también presiento que si bueno quiero que sepas que siempre estés donde estés yo te amo y hóyelo bien nunca te dejare de amar aunque no se porque cuando siento que el aire acaricia mi rostro cuando una ráfaga de aire dulce acaricia mi cuerpo cuando duermo y siento su mirada en todas partes hay mi tai recuerdo cuando me mirabas con esos dulces ojos color almendra esas eran las cosas que me fascinaban de ti tu forma de ser tus ojos tu cabello tu linda sonrisa pero ahora que ocurre solo te tengo en unas fotos pero sobre todo en mi corazón.

sora se dio cuenta que un amor verdadero quiere lo mejor para uno que da la vida por esa persona pero sobre todo te valora y te quiere por lo que vales aunque estas cosas la mayoría de las personas no se dan cuenta.

FIN.


End file.
